The Rat and the Wolf:Prologue
by Otaku-GamerGal
Summary: It all started with a lone teenage, who then met a lonely rat. This is how the two had lost everything, but then gained everything. The two's tale interwove in the tapestry of fate along with their children. Oneshot


_**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't posted anything in a while, been busy with work, looking for schooling, and family issues. But lately I have been in a turtle mood. Yes, this is a TMNT story. But with a slight twist. You see, for the past few years, I truly wanted to write a turtle story, but I couldn't figure out descant characters to put in it. Then it hit me, there have been a lot of turtlesxoc stories, but not many splinter love going around.**_

_**What I'm doing, since the Splinter in the last series (which had like 8 seasons I think) looked older than he appeared, I will tweak with his appearance to fit the story to make him younger(kinda like a mixture of the new turtle show and the one I will base the story off of). Anyway, this will also give depth of possible outcomes if the boys had a mother. This is only a one-shot, to see what you guys think. Yes there will be some turtle love in here (not Tcest) but it will be mainly revolved around splinter and the mother figure.**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

It was a dark night, scavenging for food and finding shelter among the streets of New York City. A small rat was running around, looking around for something to eat as the sky began to sprinkle rain. He was able to feast off of thrown out bread that just started to form mold on it, chewing around the mold. After satisfied with his meal, he began to head back to his borrow in the sewers.

This rat, was a special rat. However, time could only tell and fate's weave to show what events would concur. He had light brown fur with specks of grey mixed in. His one ear was slightly tattered from the battles he faced as his small rodent self.

He sneaked through the cracks of the streets to get to his borrow in the sewer. The rain began to fall harder just as he was gaining closer to his home. As soon as he turned the corner, he was stopped by the site of a young girl, about the age of 16, sniffling and shivering.

She wore oversized clothing, clinging to them for warmth. Her hair was very short and choppy, almost like a boy's. Her fair skin was dirty as well as her blonde hair. Her green eyes were red from her crying for some time it seems. Two rings hung from both her ears.

The rat felt pity for the woman, approaching her with caution however. The young girl heard the noise of the small claws hitting of the concrete, turning her direction towards the sound. She sighed as she noticed the small creature.

"I didn't think death would be greeting me so quickly. I don't think I'm ready for you guys eating my decaying flesh yet."

If only the rodent could sigh, seeing all hope and joy gone from her eyes. Only pain and anger resided what light was left in this youth's eyes. Knowing full well what she meant when she spoke such a way to him. As strange as enough, it sounded she was welcoming him, as if she was accepting death.

He recalled his past master, who fought for all that was pure and good till the very end. She was an example of those who needed protecting, those that seem to have lost all hope and purpose. If his master was still alive, he would have surly taken the girl into his care with no hesitation. His response to her comment was him climbing her arm to her shoulder, nuzzling her in a comforting manner.

She at first was stunned at the gesture. Her muscles tense, bracing herself for the animal's teeth to start biting away. However she felt the surprisingly soft fur of the small rodent. She hesitantly moved her hand towards him, and slowly began to run her fingers threw his soft fur.

"You're pretty timid and tame. But how can a pet survive down here? Or are you just that special?"

He squeaked a moment, as if trying to communicate with the young human. It only made her chuckle and a small fraction of a smile appeared on her face. Her muscles slacked and relaxed after realizing the rat wasn't a threat.

"I guess you're all alone here too. I wonder if you had a name. Well I guess you have, since you seem like you were once a pet. But I wish you could talk, it would help a lot."

The rat looked around, looking for a way to communicate with the youth. He found a piece of wood drifting along the water. He scampered off to grab it and return it to the girl blonde child. She took it and studied it for a moment.

"Are. . . A-are you trying to tell me your name?" She asked in shock," You must be a circus rat or something."

The rat gestured into small piece of wood in her grasp," Okay, let's see. . . A piece of wood. . . Uh does it deal with a piece of something?"

The small rodent nodded his head, making her chuckle at this little 20 questions game she was playing with an animal," Okay, synonym for piece . . . um Fragment? Shard? None of those? What about Splinter?"

The rodent jumped to her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek with his fur, making her giggle slightly," I guess that answers my question. . . My name is Jasmine. Kinda like the flower. . . I guess it's just you and me?"

It was a simple bond between two lonely spirits. The rat would scout about and look for larger amounts of edible foods, sometimes find bent and dented cans for her to cook with the twigs she found around the park. She would sneak around shops and try to gather anything useful, from remedy plant books, scraps of clothing, and even a small knife or two, just to be on the safe side.

They were partners in this cruel world. It was now summer time, weather warm, yet could be very rainy. Some days they were lucky to find a lot of things, others were rough, due to the storms and the floods in the sewers. But they made it through it all, for about half a year.

They explored the sewers for something clean and fresh since the human of the two needed clean water to survive. They had moved their little resident near a filtration system, where the two could have clean water without tainting it. This was good for Jasmine, so she could clean the clothes she found to wear and her body so she wouldn't seem dirty.

The rat had noticed that this young woman was stealthy, but kind hearted. There was one night, where he was resting in the hood of her jacket while she walked within the streets of the city, heading to a manhole near their home. Her skills were shown, when a pickpocket and knocked an older woman over to steal her wallet, putting into his pocket. Only to have Jasmine to pick his pocket, without him knowing, he just kept running. The young youth returned the wallet to the woman, only to reward with about twenty bucks.

Jasmine began to stock food for the winter, having two large garbage bags full of canned goods and noodled products. She believed it would be smart to stock up for the winter would be hard to scavenge through the possible ice and snow that could make her sick, as well as her little furry friend. All she would need to do was to make sure her and her splinter friend were prepared for the worst. However, what happened next was something they were never prepared for.

The two were walking among the many on the streets, with her hood up to block the sun from her eyes, him resting on her shoulder while inside her hood. They were getting ready for the crossing light to turn green, when the two noticed a blind man began to cross the street. A large truck was heading straight for him. Out in a panic, a young boy ran out and pushing the man out of the way. A large canister fell out of the back of the truck, while another young boy dropped a jar of baby turtles.

Going to investigate, splinter jumped off her shoulder and began to run where the turtles and canister had fallen to. Jasmine climbed in a nearby manhole and met the rat with four baby turtles covered in glowing ooze. She wanted to remove the filth from the poor little things, only to have splinter jump in front of her hand, giving a warning growl.

She backed off, knowing he wouldn't have done that unless it was going to danger her. Smiling softly, she watched from a short distance as the small animal put them in an old coffee can that probably washed in from the floods last week.

She grabbed the can and held it close to her chest," At least let me carry these little ones home. The stuff isn't touching me, so I am safe."

It wasn't very long, after a nice walk to their large burrow; they rested the baby in the warmth of grass and blankets making a comforting cushion for the both of them. Using the bag as a pillow, and her oversized coat as a blanket. Soon the six of them were fast asleep, oblivious to the events that will concur very soon.

The next morning, the young blonde was awakening by a very large and anthro like version of her rodent companion. Her first response, backed away in shock, smacking her head off the metal of their tiny home. Then she noticed eye pairs of eyes gazing at her, realizing the ooze had mutated her friend and the baby turtles. The five had double in size and their structures had changed to slightly human like. She saw the small turtles and smiled, seeing them with their shells and their chubby arms and legs, seeing them as baby children.

"Aren't you guys the cutest little things I have ever seen." She leaned down and hugged one.

The rat smiled," It would seem I would have to agree with you, friend."

This startled the girl," Wow, you talk now? Well at least you can respond back now."

"Yes. It was very hard the last few months." He glanced at the baby turtles.

Jasmine held one close to her chest, kissing its head," We can't just leave them. Their only babies, and with the way that stuff effected you all, no one would be able to accept them. Not to mention how much you guys will change."

Splinter nodded," I agree. It seems we will not be welcomed to the surface."

"Not to mention we may need another home, if these guys doubled in size over night, just imagine if this continues?"

"Perhaps it is time we change our location, if our family is to grow."

"Family? Our family?"

"It seems they are attached to you as well as I."Gesturing to the one she held earlier, now cuddling to her lap as some of the other ones were close to the overgrown rat.

"So you're the dad and I'm the mom?"

"If you wish it, Jasmine. But, if you wish, you have a chance to leave while you can."

She shook her head as she pet another little turtle's head," I can't. . . I could never abandon you five. I'm involved in this too. I would be honored to help you raise these boys."

"Very well then. It seems we better start looking for a new home."

The two would take turns, night after night, searching for a suitable home for the six of them. While the two searched, the would also take turns watching the kame children. With the days passing, they turned more human like with each passing day. Soon, they had found a reasonable den underneath an abandoned subway line. There rested a small kitchen, and 3 rooms, two small room, and one large one.

This location still had running water that was connected to the main water line, so all they worried about was finding a way to get electricity, which Jasmine found by rewiring the circuit it box, which she did to experiment. Soon, after some gathering for the basic supplies and organizing the layout, they had a new home to raise these four boy tots.

Splinter had begun to tell the tale of his last master, Yoshi. After the story he had thought it would be best to teach the boys the ways of the ninja, once they were old enough. She agreed, hugging the rodent when sympathizing with the loss of his past family.

They named the four boys after famous artists of the renisaunse era, due to the blonde's love for art and natural beauty. She had also mastered her skills in the healing, learning how to use herbs and plants for medicine, which was helpful in some occasions. She even began to learn under Splinter, after some long persuasion, so she may keep the boys safe while Splinter was away. So, while the boys were resting, she would train hard to master her skills as a kunoichi.

She was a ninja of distance, for she had a daggers and a spear staff as her weapons of choice. Due to true dedication, and determination, she was chunin ten years later. At this point, her lessons were cut short due to the boys beginning their training. She had stepped down from her lessons, so splinter could dedicate his time with them as well as herself as well.

She would teach the boys the basics, math, reading, and writing since she no longer had her lessons. They would call her, depending on the child, Okaa-san, mom, mother, or ma. They would also call splinter either Sensei, or Father. Both tried their hardest to provide for the children.

Every summer, Jasmine would begin to stock up wood, cloth and food to survive the winters. Splinter and Jasmine would take turns going to the surface to gather supplies for their family. Jasmine was able to get more due to her being human, getting few toys and such for the children, as splinter got their home equipment, even brining Jasmine a gift or two on some occasions.

The two became very close friends over the years, as if the missing puzzle was the ooze that brought them their lovely children. They would sometimes drink tea together, talking about things they saw on the surface or even talk about what the children did that day. Sometimes they would just play of chess. Splinter was honored to have such an open hearted and kind ally, same goes for Jasmine.

Her hair grew over the years, as the boys were eight; it was down past her shoulders, letting either the children, or even splinter, to braid her hair if they wished. The light in her eyes returned with each day she spent time with her children. She would laugh and smile, even give a stern lecture to the boys if she had to.

Her clothes had changed as well, for she had grown from a young teenager, to a beautiful woman. Since her new life revolved around Asian culture, she had worn a short kimono like top, while wearing a black tank top underneath, and a pair of black sweat pants. Her hands and feet were bandaged together, to keep from getting damaged.

Her scrawny body had changed over the years from raising the boys and her training. She had muscles and curves, making her hips wider, making perfect child-bearing hips. Her figure was slightly like a pear, since her breasts weren't exactly large, resting between a B and a C cup.

None the less, their family grew stronger by the day and closer each second. In what seemed like a flash, they were soon grown teenagers, with their own personalities, weapons, and skills. But their tale isn't over just yet. This strange family is not quite finished testing fate and all of its obstacles that seem to stumble into their path.

Their tale truly begins, the night they had been attacked, by mousers. . .

_**A/N: So what do you guys think? Is it okay? I'm sorry it was so short, my brain was sleepy when I wrote this, not to mention I had work around 9 and I stayed up till 1 ^^;. So please leave a review this story and tell me your thoughts about this. Thank you!**_


End file.
